


Magic Turtles

by Starryyeah



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Lemons, Love, Magic, Magicians, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryyeah/pseuds/Starryyeah
Summary: A magical magician Tmnt rp





	Magic Turtles

It was the year 2019 and Dana was the assistant to the great Raph the magician. They were currently on tour.

Leo Raph's brother was also a magician and he was backstage getting ready to do a show. He put his white gloves on and his top hat.

Raph was putting on his white gloves and top hat. He really loved having Dana as his lovely assistant and wanted to make her his.

Jillian was Leo's lovely assistant to his act. She was currently helping him get ready while finding her outfit that was a sparkly blue leotard with black fishnet stockings and black heels. Her hair was braided up and tied back into a lovely bun.

Dana was wearing a gray top and silver miniskirt all sparkly and with red knee length boots. She was finishing her makeup and she put a big sparkly bow in her boy short hair and left to start the show.

Leo was madly in love with his helper Jill after the show he was gonna make her his as well. He walked to the stage and he got ready.

Raph watched his hot assistant walk to the stage and quickly followed her as the show started.

Jill follows Leo just as the curtain open up to reveal them to the applauding crowd. She stands next to him as the crowd cheers.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Tonight I present you The Great Raph!" Dana said through her microphone earpiece.

Leo was right next to Jill and he waited for her to introduce him to the applauding audience as well. 

The crowd applauds for Raph as he takes a bow.

Raph smiles at the crowd and speaks through his microphone earpiece. "Thank you everyone! Please give a round of applause for my lovely assistant Dana!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight I present to you The Amazing Leonardo!" Jill spoke through her earpiece while gesturing to her amazing magician.

Dana just bowed and waved at everyone in the audience as she blushed and smiled.  
"Tonight The Great Raph will make a person in the audience vanish."

Leo waved and bowed at everyone as well. He gestured to the audience his beautiful assistant.  
"Please give a warm welcome to my gorgeous helper Jill!"

Raph smiles as the crowd applauds for him. He makes the box appear as the crowd give "oohs"

Jill waves to the crowd and smiles at them. "Tonight The Amazing Leonardo will saw an audience member in half."

Dana picked out a little boy from the audience and brought him onstage.  
"We have our volunteer!"

Leo pointed to an adult woman in the audience and told her to come onstage.

The crowd cheers for the little boy who walked onto the stage.

Raph smiles at the little boy. "What's your name kid?"

Jill walks the woman onto the stage as the crowd applauds

Dana helped the boy into the box and she waited for Raph to do his thing.

Leo asked the woman what her name was and helped to lay her down in a box.

Raph closes the door and smiles at the crowd. "Watch as I make Jason disappear!"

The crowd cheers for Raph.

Jill helps her lays down and waits for Leo to do his thing.

Dana waited with amazement too and waited for something to happen.

"Now everyone watch as I saw this woman in half and she'll be perfectly ok!" Leo said as he got his saw and started cutting her in half.

Raph cleared his throat as he says the magic words. He watched as there was a poor and the door opened to reveal Jason was no longer there.

Jill watched him and smiles as the crowd were on the edge of their seats.

"Oh The Great Raph now please bring Jason back to us!" Dana said loudly.

Leo completely sawed her in half and split apart her two halves showing the audience.

"As you wish Dana!" He closes the door once more and says the magic words to reveal Jason back in the box as the crowd cheers.

The crowd cheers for Leo as they see her completely in half.

After they did a few more tricks Dana waved goodbye to the audience.

Leo then put her two halves back next to each other and he said some magic words and he took her out of the box revealing she was completely fine.

The audience applauded for them.as the curtains closed.

Raph smiles at Dana as takes off his top hat. "Excellent job, Dana."

They performed a few more tricks and Jill waves goodbye to the audience as the show was over.

Dana's cheeks flushed as she smiled and looked into his masked eyes.  
"It's mostly because of you sir."

Leo walked backstage and handed Jill a bouquet of flowers he pulled out of his top hat.

Raph pulls a beautiful bouquet of red roses out of his hat. "For you my dear."

"Oh thank you, sir... They're beautiful.." She holds her flowers and blushed a bit.

Dana accepted them graciously and giggled blushing beet red. She thanked him by kissing his cheek.

Leo told her you're welcome and he took her hand in his gloved one and kissed the top of it.

Raph smiles as he took her hand to place a sweet kiss upon it. "I'm so lucky to have an amazing assistant like you, Dana."

Jill giggled softly and blushed. She holds her flowers while smiling at him.

"Oh come on. I-I don't really do anything that important like you sir," Dana said looking away from him blushing.

Leo asked her if she had any plans the rest of the night. He wanted to take her out to dinner.

"You are amazing, Dana. I would to celebrate another fantastic show by asking you out to dinner."

"I don't have a anything planned for the rest of the night, sir." She looked at him whole blushing.

Dana nodded her cheeks beet red and she accepted his invitation. She bowed to him out of respect.

Leo nodded and took her hand in his gloved one and lead her to a limo he rented for the two of them.

"Excellent." He takes her hand and leads her to his limousine outside of the place. He opens the door for her to get inside first. 

"Um sir, I'm still wearing my leotard." She blushed in embrassement.

"B-but sir I'm still wearing my costume. It's not really appropriate."

"Nonsense. You look beautiful and gorgeous and if anyone had anything to say about it I'll give them a lesson they'll never forget."

"You look beautiful, my angel. If anyone tries to say otherwise, I'll make them disappear forever."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to embarrass you in public."

"B-but that wouldn't be right. You could get in trouble for that sir," Dana said to him blushing.

Leo nodded saying he was sure and got into the limo after she did. He told the driver to drive.

"I don't care. You will be fine in your outfit. I promise." He helps her into the limo as he tells the driver to drive.

Jill sits down and noticed how close she was to Leo. Her cheeks became a dusty pink

Dana nodded and sighed and sat down across from him in the limo.

Leo pulled her onto his lap and he nuzzled her cheek affectionately.

Raph pus her into his lap and smiles at her. He kisses her cheek gently while stroking her hair.

Jill blushed deeply and looks at him. "S-Sir?"

Dana squeaked blushing beet red as she blushed cherry red.  
“Wh-What’re you doing sir?”

Leo tilted his head to the side smiling at her and said hmm?

"Nothing my dear.. Just admiring you." He gently kisses her nose.

She blushed deeply and looked away shyly.

“S-sir d-do y-you have feelings for me?” Dana stuttered nervously as she squeaked again.

Leo cupped her chin and turned her head to gaze deeply into her beautiful eyes.  
“You’re so beautiful sweetheart.”

"I've loved you ever since I met you, Dana... Do you feel the same way about me?"

"I'm not that beautiful, sir.... I'm kinda plain.."

Dana shyly put her head into his chest but she nodded. This was going by all so fast.

“Nonsense. You are gorgeous and stunning. In fact the most beautiful girl in the world to me!”

Raph smiles at her as nod lifts her head to look at him. "I'm glad.." He leans in to kiss her deeply.

She blushed more and looks at him. "R-Really?"

Dana’s eyes widened as big as saucers and she blushed salmon pink. She moaned into the kiss.

Leo nodded and he stroked her cheeks while he kissed her passionately.

Raph wraps his arms around her waist as he deepens the kiss.

Jill's eyes widen, but kisses back while wrapping her arms around his neck to deepen it.

Dana finally kissed him nimbly and shyly back as she put her hands on his chest.

Leo slipped his tongue into her mouth as he french kissed her wet cavern.

Raph begins to french kiss her deeply as his tongue fights her own.

Jill gives a soft moan in the kiss and gently grips his shoulders.

Dana began to mewl into the kiss not even bothering to fight with his tongue for dominance.

Leo entwined his tongue and wrapped his around hers as he was in the lead and in control.

Raph pulls away from her lips then attacks her neck with kisses. He holds her close to him as he leaves kisses all over her exposed skin.

Jill moans quietly and pulls him closer. She loved this so much and never wanted it to end.

Dana just whimpered at this and she became aroused and horny. She rubbed his clothed crotch.

Leo came out on top as his lips nipped her throat jaw chin and neck as he left his mark everywhere on her skin.

Raph pulls away from her neck and smiles at her. "How about we do that later my love?"

Jill moans softly and was blushing deeply as she was covered in his marks.

“Ahh o-ok sir,” Dana said composing herself and coughed as she blushed slightly.

Leo then stopped and he looked away from her as he continued to hold her on his lap.

"Please call me Raph, you are my girlfriend after all." He kisses her forehead and holds her close. 

"D-Did I do something wrong?"

“Ahh o-ok s- I mean Raph!” Dana said as she snuggled against him.

“No not at all baby. Why?” Leo asked her as he now turned back to face her.

Raph kisses her forehead and smiles at her. 

"You looked away and I thought I made you mad.."

Dana just blushed innocently not knowing what Raph had in store for her.

Leo sighed and he shook his head no. He squeezed her arm and kissed her temple.

Raph smiles at her and holds her close to him. 

Jill blushed softly and held onto him while purring softly.

Raph tells the driver to head to their hotel. He holds her on his lap and kisses her cheek.

Jill smiles at him and nuzzles him.

"Ahh Raph please!" Dana said getting aroused all over again.

Leo kissed her shoulders now making hickeys on them now.

"Wait till we get to the hotel.." He kisses her neck while leaving hickeys.

Jill moans softly and grips his shoulders in pleasure.

Dana elicited a moan for him as she clung onto him.

Leo then stopped and rubbed her legs up and down through her tights.

His hand goes up her leg to stroke her covered vagina. He holds her close to him as he licks her neck.

She moans out and blushed more. She feels the heat between her legs.

"Raph please I can't take it! I need you to do me right here and now!" Dana mewled.

Leo put his hand in between her legs and he rubbed there then slid his hand to her butt cheek.

"We're almost to the hotel... If you can hold onto till we get there you will get a reward..."

She moans softly and panted softly. "A-Ah! Leo please I need you!!"

“B-but..................” Dana said as she was about to burst at any second. She whined.

Leo shook his head no while smirking.  
“You’ll have to wait until we get to the hotel baby cakes,” he cooed to her.

"No buts princess.." He carries her to the elevator and up to his penthouse.

"I-I can't wait.." She feels herself about to cum at any moment.

Dana held onto him as she snuggled up against him and kissed his neck.

Leo carried her bridal style like a princess once they stopped and he got out.

Raph smirks at her and picks her up to take her to his room. He laid her on the bed while kissing her neck and started to play with her pussy.

Jill watched him and smiles as she sits up. She smirked at the marks she left on his neck.

Dana moaned and mewled huskily And softly as she arched her back opening her legs wider.

Leo growled and pinned her down onto the bed as he marked and nibbled her neck grunting.

Raph leaves bites all over her neck as he pulls off her clothes. "You've been a good girl which means daddy is giving you a reward."

Jill moans softly and pulls him closer to her. She was trying to get her hands free.

Dana nodded and she squeaked and whimpered loudly gripping his clothed chest.

Leo let her hands free as he took off his clothes and her clothes as he suckled on a nipple kneading the other.

Raoh had removed his and her clothes while sucking on her nipples and kneading the other. 

Jill moans softly and grips his shoulders in pleasure.

Dana elicited a moan for him and held his head closer to her chest.

Leo made that nipple harden between his teeth as he moved onto the next rosy bud.

Raph gently bites her nipple while moving onto the other one.

Jill holds him close to her while moaning more.

Dana mewled wantonly like a feline shuddering in delight.

Leo trailed his hot moist lips down to her womanhood and suckled on her clit.

Raph licks down to her vagina and licks her clit. He spreads her legs to get more access while licking.

Jill moans out and grips his sheets while begging for more.

Back and I’m feeling better now 

Dana screamed his name out in pleasure as she arched her back.

Leo pressed two fingers onto her clit and pressed them into her labia and her opening rubbing and fucking along her walls.

Raph spreads her vagina lips to push his tongue deeper into her.

Jill screams out in pleasure and moans out his name.

Dana shouted and whined his name as she gripped the sheets of the bed.

Leo stretched her innards as he scissored her while he stroked her g spot.

Okay I'm back 

Raph uses his tongue to tease her g-spot while rubbing her cilt.

Jill moans his name while gripping his sheets. She begs for more.

Dana screamed out in pleasure and came hard into his mouth as she moaned.

Leo then took his fingers out of her and rammed himself into her thrusting very lightly.

Sorry a bunch of shit happened and I took my shower

Raph licks up everything and thrusts himself into her hard.

Jill moans out in pleasure and screams his name as she came

Dana moaned out in pain but soon it turned to pleasure as she said to continue.

Leo wasn’t nowhere near done yet though. He thrusted rougher and harder into her.

Raph was already thrusting into her g-spor at an inhumane speed.

Jill moans his name and grips his shoulders.

Dana arched her back and scratched his shoulders as she whimpered.

Leo slammed deeper and even faster than before into her while grunting.

Raph thrusts harder while biting her neck. He growls with lust as he thrusts.

Jill moans out and kisses him deeply as she is fucked.

Dana scratched her nails down the back of his shell screaming his name.

Leo kissed her deeply biting her bottom lip as he grinded and slapped into her hips.

Raph thrusts harder while getting close to explode inside her.

Jill screams out and pulls him closer while groaning un pleasure

Dana felt herself climax and release all over him and she moaned.

Leo french kissed her hitting her sweet spot as he overloaded his seeds into her.

Raph finally climaxes with her as he groans out in pleasure.

Jill French kisses back as she climaxes with him.. She moaned loudly as she feels his speed splash inside her.


End file.
